vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
One Piece
For detailed information about the series: see One Piece Wiki. Overview One Piece is a popular manga written by Eichiro Oda. It is an Action-Adventure Manga about Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate who ate the Gomu-Gomu No Mi fruit, a Devil fruit that turned him into a Rubber Man. His goal is to become the Pirate King, and be the man with the most freedom on the seas. He meets many people during his travels, with several of them joining his crew. Power of the Verse One Piece characters are physically strong, but they lack of versatility. Most of its Top-Tiers (like Prime Garp, Sengoku, Roger, Chinjao etc.) severely lack versatility, and can literally only throw physical attacks, albeit enhanced by Haki. Some characters (mostly devil-fruit users) have abilities that ignore or enhance durability (ex. Hancock turns things she touches into stone, Law can spacial slice seemingly anything (To an extent, his powers were stopped by Doflamingo's strings), Luffy is resistant to blunt attacks, Buggy is immune to cutting attacks, Kuma can repel anything, including pain, Magellan's Venom Demon which makes him virtually impossible to land a blow due to the effects of his poison, Caesar's Devil Fruit which allows him to remove the oxygen in a limited area, etc.) Many characters in the verse operate on the fundamentals of haki, which is a spiritual energy possessed by every living creature in the verse. Supporters and Opponents of the Series: Supporters: Beelzebub64 Antvasima Zeromega20 LordAizenSama SwordSlayer99 Lord Kavpeny SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 Awesome Betterhero Non-Bias OishiLover75 Taikiru Fire24672 leandre.mccoy Valar Melkor 2 Davy0 ETV123 goodyfresh741 TheBlueDash SuperKamiNappa Pocket-Chu Naruto The Bujin Nonickfound Mico09 Notadeadguy Basilisk1995 Celestial Pegasus eldritch abomination FllFlourine Frogicalon Battlemania Opponents: Rocks75 Hizamaru Neutral: Kaisaizx Kowt PaChi2 CrossverseCrisis (been far so long since i last read OP that idk if i want to continue back towards it) Characters Top Tiers Roger.png|Gol D. Roger|link=Gol D. Roger Blackbeard11.png|Blackbeard|link=Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) Whitebeard111.jpg|Whitebeard|link=Whitebeard Monkey D. Dragon.png|Monkey D. Dragon|link=Monkey D. Dragon Sakazuki.png|Akainu|link=Sakazuki (Admiral Akainu) Kuzan.png|Aokiji|link=Kuzan (Admiral Aokiji) Sengoku infobox.png|Sengoku|link=Sengoku (One Piece) Kizaru11.jpg|Kizaru|link=Borsalino (Admiral Kizaru) Fujitora11.jpg|Fujitora|link=Issho (Admiral Fujitora) Shiki11.jpg|Shiki|link=Shiki (One Piece) Kaido.png|Kaido|link=Kaido Shanks.png|Shanks|link=Shanks 000Mihawk.png|Dracule Mihawk|link=Dracule Mihawk Bigmom.jpg|Big Mom|link=Big Mom Monkey D. Garp.png|Monkey D. Garp|link=Monkey D. Garp Rayleigh.png|Silvers Rayleigh|link=Silvers Rayleigh Marco.png|Marco|link=Marco Jozu.png|Jozu|link=Jozu Vista11.jpg|Vista|link=Vista High Tiers Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy|link=Monkey D. Luffy Sabo99.png|Sabo|link=Sabo AceGanzkörper.png|Portgas D. Ace|link=Portgas D. Ace L Zorro.JPG|Roronoa Zoro|link=Roronoa Zoro Sanjii.jpg|Vinsmoke Sanji|link=Vinsmoke Sanji Donquixote Doflamingo Anime Infobox.png|Donquixote Doflamingo|link=Donquixote Doflamingo Jimbeii.jpg|Jinbe|link=Jinbe Boa Hancock Manga Infobox.png|Boa Hancock|link=Boa Hancock Barto.png|Bartholomew Kuma|link=Bartholomew Kuma Trafalgar D. Water Law Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Trafalgar Law|link=Trafalgar Law Eustass Kid Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Eustass Kid|link=Eustass Kid Smoker Anime Post Timeskip.png|Smoker|link=Smoker Don Chinjao (jung).jpg|Chinjao|link=Chinjao Sai Anime Infobox.png|Sai|link=Sai Bartolomeo Anime Infobox.png|Bartolomeo|link=Bartolomeo Cavendish Anime Infobox.png|Cavendish|link=Cavendish Ideo Anime Infobox.png|Ideo|link=Ideo Hajrudin Anime Infobox.png|Hajrudin|link=Hajrudin Doma.png|Doma|link=Doma Little Oars Jr.png|Oars Jr.|link=Oars Jr. Squard Anime.png|Squardo|link=Squardo Ivankov in female form.png|Emporio Ivankov|link=Emporio Ivankov Vergoo.jpg|Vergo|link=Vergo Upper-Mid Tiers ' Franky11.jpg|Franky|link=Franky Brook .png|Brook|link=Brook Copper22.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper|link=Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Anime.png|Nico Robin|link=Nico Robin Usopp Anime.png|Usopp|link=Usopp Nami Anime.png|Nami|link=Nami (One Piece) Enel Anime.png|Enel|link=Enel Gekko Moriah Anime.png|Gekko Moriah|link=Gekko Moriah Orlumbus Anime Infobox.png|Orlumbus|link=Orlumbus Leo Anime Infobox.png|Leo|link=Leo (One Piece) NightmareRuffy.png|Nightmare Luffy|link=Nightmare Luffy ' Everyone Else Category:One Piece Category:Verses